Mortal High Skool
by EtherealGrace
Summary: A story where all the characters of Mortal Kombat are in high School, except for Raiden, he's the principle. I tried not to make any of the characters idiots. Hope you enjoy!
1. New Girl

_**Authors note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!: This is the updated version of this chapter, which I made for a few reasons. (A): People were complaining. (B): There were a good few grammar issues and (C): Because in all honesty, looking back I really didn't like this chapter :p Besides, now Sonya's clothes suite her more! :D BTW, if I mess up some of the info 'bout the cycle, I'm sorry, I'm just not good with 'em. :p**_

_**Characters are still OOC, but I tried not to make anyone stupid or unlikable. Again, I change the appearance of some of the characters to suit my preferences. If you have any problems, or want something to be seen in this story, then you can still contact me and I'll try to make it happen. Oh, and if you don't like Shang Tsung, Sony, Noob or Kenshi then this still isn't the story for you, but it has lots of other characters.**_

_**Mortal Kombat High Skool**_

_**Chapter One: Aaaaaand I'm late.**_

Sonya brushed hurriedly through her golden hair. She didn't want to be late for the first day in this new high school. A half hour later she had brushed her hair and was dressed in some casual clothes consisting of of some black jeans, a red tank-top, and the school's black jacket that read "Outworld High" in large red print on the back and in smaller print on the breast.

She ate a hurried breakfast before stepping into her black ankle-boots and walking outside to find that it was raining. "Great." She muttered as she shifted the weight of her backpack.

She walked over to her garage and opened it up before walking in and flicking on the light. She then approached her cycle, a beautiful, shining Kawasaki with a black-and-red color-shift paint-job with neon-red detail.

Sonya couldn't help but grin with pride she saw it. It had, after all, taken her a good long while to save up the money for it. She sat down on the leather seat, put the key into it's slot, and then walked it out of the garage.

She got off the cycle to close the garage door before re-mounting it and driving out onto the road, stopping at the first stop light. Just then she saw a teenager, approximately her own age, drive up on a glistening black Diablo Softail with flames on the sided that started out red and slowly went to neon green. His shoulder-length black hair moved about his face in the wind and hung down in his dark eyes in rain-wet spikes.

He wore the same jacket Sonya had on over his gray-black shirt with a skull covered with green flames on it, black knee length boots, and black pants. He looked at Sonya before send her a devilish grin, revving his engine. Sonya recognized the challenge and revved her own engine in reply. _"You're on!"_ she thought to herself, a grin subconsciously spreading across her own face.

They both stared at the light, going into full speed the moment it turned green.

0o0

They made to the school in one piece, however they ran two stop lights, got chased by the police once, and once Sonya nearly ran into a street light. And in the end all they got was a tie. They got off their bikes and walked them to the rack to lock them up.

"So," Sonya began, looping her lock about the front wheel one of the bars "what's your name anyways?" He finished locking up his bike and stood straight. "Shang Tsung," he replied. "Cool. I'm Sonya," she answered, offering her hand. He took it, cocking his head at her. "Are you new here?" he asked her. "Yeah. Is it that obvious?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Not really."

The bell rang. "Well, I've gotta go to class now. I'll see ya later," Shang Tsung shouted before running off to the doors. Sonya soon followed, knowing she would be late.

**_Well, that's it for now. Tell me what you think of the new version, and if it's any better than the original. Btw, if anybody already thought of the name "Outworld High", then I apologize :p Yes, Shangy and Sonya are both reckless aren't they? ;) That's it for now._**

**_~EtherealGrace_**


	2. Flirty Boys

**_Yo peeps! I'm back with an update! You thought I forgot didn't cha? WARNING, some of the chars ARE OOC. You have been warned! Anyways, forwards to the crappy chappy! _**

Sonya walked through the doors of the school and arrived in what looked like a little lobby of some kind, with benches, a clock, and about five different doors. "Great," Sonya muttered sarcastically, glancing about in an effort to find the Principle's office. Soon a man with spiky white hair came through one of the doors. He regarded her with a mere cock of his head.

"Can I help you?" Sonya automatically stood up a little straighter in the presence of this rather stony-seeming man. "Um, I'm new here and was wondering how to get to..." she stopped to glance at her schedule. "...room 205?" The man gave her a smile, immediately dissolving Sonya's tension

"Room 205 is up the stairs to your immediate right, down the hall, third door on your left. Here, take a map for good measure." He stepped into his office for a second before re-emerging with a piece of paper in his hand. "Thanks Mr...?" "Principle Raiden. But please, just call me Raiden," he said, handing her the map. "Sonya," she replied before turning around and starting down the hall. "Thanks again!" she called behind her.

Sonya bolted up the stairs as fast as she could, twisting around a sharp corner of the hall which led to her classroom. The walls were lined with lockers, each with a number above it. She pulled out her schedule that had her locker number and combo across the top. She went to her locker and twisted the dial to put in her combo before pulling on the handle. The locker didn't budge.

She tried again. Still nothing. Sonya frowned and was about to try for third when a teacher came along. "Need help?" she asked. Sonya glanced up at her. She was a women on a white dress and long brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah," Sonya replied shortly. "Here, lemme bust you in here quickly," the women said, pulling out a key from thin air and inserting it into the key hole located in the center of the locker dial before turning it and opening the locker. "There we are. My name's Ashrah by the way,"she said as she put the key right back into the thin air she pulled it out of. Sonya stared at the spot the key was in her hand.

"How'd you do that?" Ashrah grinned. "Just a bit of magic. You get used to it." _"Magic?" _Sonya thought to herself. "Anyways," Ashrah continued. "you should hurry to get to class. Class already started." And with that she turned and walked away. Sonya made quick work of putting away her backpack and grabbing what she needed for her homeroom before closing her locker and sprinting towards the door.

She yanked it open and stepped inside. The students looked up at her and she suddenly felt shy. "Hi," she offered weakly. The teacher looked at her. "You must be Sonya," he said as he walked up to her. "That's me," she replied. He shook her hand. "I'm Borracho, pleased to meet you. Please, take a seat. We were just beginning class," he said as he gestured towards the seats with his attendance clip board. Sonya looked about for a seat before she saw Shang waving to her with a slight grin. She smiled slightly in gratitude and took a seat next to him.

"All right class, we will now begin-" he was cut off by the door suddenly flying open to reveal a blond teen who Sonya grudgingly admitted was pretty cute. He was wearing shades, a black tee & pants and had on a jacket that said "You got Caged" on the back of it. "The awesome has arrived!" he announced cockily, striding towards the back of the room to the seat behind Sonya. She couldn't help noticing Shang's cringing as the event took place. "Johnny. Late as usual," Borracho noted without looking up from his attendance board.

Johnny just grinned his signature grin and sat down. Borracho began to speak again. Johnny tapped on Sonya's shoulder. "Hey there cutie, I'm Johnny," he said, winking slyly. "Sonya," she replied shortly, turning her attention back towards Borracho. Johnny felt every so slightly miffed about the fact that she wasn't falling all over him. "So, you new here? Cuz I'm sure that _I _couldn't have missed something as beautiful as you," he tried, giving her a smirk. Sonya glanced sideways at Shang Tsung and saw that he was rolling his eyes at that gosh-awful pick up line.

She grinned at him before turning to look at Johnny. "Look, you're very cute, but I'm not interested, kay?" Johnny just smirked. "Oh, I get it. You're just playing hard to get. Well don't worry babe, I'm ready to wait as long as it takes," he said, winking again. Sonya sighed. "Don't bother Sonya, this guy's more stubborn then a mule," Shang said lowly. "Hey, I heard that!" Johnny hissed. Shang looked at him and gave him that sexy smirk of his. "You were supposed to." "Aw that's it you're dead punk!" Johnny said, punching his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Would you shut that half-witted mouth of yours Johnny? I'm trying to listen," said a teen with black hair, creamy skin and a red blind-fold. "Shut it Kenshi," came his reply. Kenshi merely gave off that general vibe that almost made you think he was rolling his eyes and turned his attention back to Borracho. "I deal with both of you after class," Johnny murmured. Suddenly a teen directly in front of Sonya raised his hand and, without waiting for him to call on him, said "Ah, Borracho, I'm getting this massive head ache from all that ego coming from the back row," Sonya contained laughter while Shang and Kenshi smirked. Borracho massaged his forehead. "Thank you, Quan Chi," he said flatly. Shang and Quan Chi fist-bumped.

"Could we return to the lecture now?" Borracho asked, his voice strained. "Yes sir," they said, smirks still on place. As soon as his attention was was again consumed by teaching, Johnny tapped Sonya's shoulder again. "So, how about we do lunch sometime?" Sonya sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew this was gonna be a long day.

**_I warned you it was gonna be an OOC fest. Sooooooo yeah. Anyways, sorry it's so short, I just had to get this off my chest. :D G'bye! Please review! Oh yeah, if there's any char/scene in particular that you want to see, don't be afraid to ask! Peace!_**


	3. The dreaded gym

**_Hi peoples! I've come to deliver thee an update! WARNING! Chars ARE OOC. You have been warned again! Oh yeah, sorry to any Johnny fans about that last chap. But seriously, if you like Johnny, this probably isn't your kinda story :p Sowwy. Anyways, that being said, forward to the chapta! Haza!_**

Several gosh-awful pick-up lines later the bell finally rang, freeing Sonya. She jumped to her feet immediately. She scooped up her books and dashed out the door before Johnny could say anything else. After she had arrived safely to her locker, she glanced down at her schedule. _Gym._

Someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped in the air before turning around. It was a dude closing his locker with black feathered hair with a red head band tied about it, and he was sending out that 'I'm a really happy/helpful guy' vibe.

"Hey! Are you new here?" he asked her. Sonya stared at him for a second. "Erm, yeah. I'm Sonya. And you are...?" "Oh sorry, how rude of me. I'm Lui Kang, special exchange student from the Lotus tribe. I've been here for two years so far along with my cousin Kung Lao." "Nice to meet you," Sonya said politely, scooping her gym clothes out of her locker before slamming it shut.

"Gym?" a voice behind her asked. Sonya jumped again before turning about sheepishly. It was Shang Tsung, opening his locker which was conveniently placed beside hers. "How do you people keep doing that?" she muttered. Shang was glaring at her. No... not at her, at Lui Kang. "Kang," he said shortly. "Tsung," Lui Kang replied, just at snappish as Shang.

"Am I missing something?" Sonya asked. Shang looked away from Lui Kang. "Na, not really," he replied. "So, to get back to my question; gym?" "Yeah." Shang grinned. "I don't envy you." Before she could ask what he meant, Shang closed his locker and turned to run off to his next class. "See you at lunch!" he called behind his shoulder. Sonya turned back to Lui.

"Gym?" she asked hopefully, wanting to have someone to show her the way. "Yup," he replied. "C'mon," he said, and with that they made their way towards the gym. When they reached the door Lui pointed towards the other end of the gym. "There's the girl's locker room," he said, turning towards another doorway labeled "Boys Locker Room" and walked inside.

Sonya jogged towards the room, clutching her clothes under her arm. She skidded to a stop just inside the door and was rather shocked by what she saw. A tall, teen with white hair wearing black was making out with a girl with a long black braid wearing a black belt with two folded up fans stuck inside about the waist of her gym uniform. Sonya cleared her throat awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. "Erm, am I interrupting something?"

The couple stood up straighter and turned to look at her. "Yeah, you just _might_ be interrupting something," the boy said sarcastically with a playful grin. "See ya later?" he asked the girl, although his face and tone said that he already knew the answer. "Yeah, definitely." The boy strode out of the room, leaving Sonya standing there awkwardly. "Uh, hi. I'm Sonya," she said finally, offering her hand. The other girl took it. "Kitana. That was my boyfriend Sub-Zero," she said, inclining her head towards the door.

"You new?" she asked her. Sonya sighed. "How does everybody know that?" Kitana shrugged. "Anyways, you better hurry up and get changed so you wont be late. The gym teacher is _really_ strict." And with that Kitana turned and ran out the door to the gym. Sonya sighed and changed into her gym uniform, black shorts that went to her mid-thighs, a belt, and a blue crop-top. Sonya quickly clipped her hair back with some pins so that it wouldn't get in her face and jogged out of the changing room into the gym mere seconds before the late bell rang.

_"That was too close for comfort,"_ Sonya mentally quoted to herself, walking over to the other students. "Alright class! Time to begin!" a man rang out. He was tall and muscular with creamy skin, red eyes, and no shirt. "I'm Shao Kahn as most of you know," he continued, "and today, we're going to do basic warm-ups. Get into groups of two." Sonya felt a little more relaxed. _"Maybe it's not THAT bad then," _she thought to herself as she teamed up with Kitana. Shao Kahn blew into a whistle.

"Fight!" he yelled. As Sonya was standing there wearing the most common "Da fruitloop are you talkin' 'bout fool' face, Kitana threw one of her fans at her, one of the pointed edges coming dangerously close to slicing her. _"What the heck kind of fan has blades on them?"_ she thought to herself. Aloud she asked "What the heck was that for?"

Kitana caught her fan easily as it sailed back to her. "We have to fight," she said, this time bringing her fan down in a slashing motion. Sonya side-rolled, smoothly sliding to her feet. Kitana leaned forward to attack again. _"She just left herself open, probably on purpose. Feeling sorry for me cuz she thinks I can fight. Ha!"_ Sonya leaped into a back flip, her feet colliding with Kitana's chin the same moment her hands touched the ground.

She arched her back, directing her feet towards the ground, only to change positions and land on one knee, quickly shifting all her weight to one hip and hand, spinning her leg about, knocking Kitana over. She did a quick kip-up, grabbing one of Kitana's fans as she did so, pressing it against her throat.

"I underestimated you. New kids usually can't fight," Kitana muttered, more to herself than to Sonya. She offered Kitana a hand graciously, which she took. "Thanks," she said. "Alright class! Now we're going on to the next activity!" Everyone groaned. Sonya suddenly missed Johnny's flirting.

0o0

**_That's all I'm gonna do for now cuz I'm tired and I wanna go to bed . G'night. Catch ya later! Please review my OOC fest! XD_**


End file.
